An Early Birthday Present
by BeanieandBella
Summary: There is only one way to relieve boredom on a Biology fieldtrip. Luckily Hikaru knows what this is and has brought Kaoru a... present.


**An Early Birthday Present**

"Since when did we agree to this?" Hikaru's voice was grumpy as he plonked his tray down on the nearest seaweed-covered rock and scowled out at the cold, grey sea.

"We didn't," replied Kaoru, dropping his quadrat down randomly on the ground and glaring down at the contents, most of which was or was hidden by seaweed. "Neither of us did."

"Well than how did we end up here?" asked the older twin, trying not to slip as he picked his way over to an erupting rock to sit on, away from the seaweed that covered the beach where they had been for the past hour.

Kaoru opened his mouth to answer, but the appearance of an angry Haruhi cut him off.

"You guys, this isn't where I measured with the cross-staff." Her tone was reprimanding and annoyed. Neither of them could believe that she was actually enjoying this torture of picking through seaweed and trying to identify it and the various snails, crabs, limpets and whelks that they found there. "We were supposed to go over there." She gestured further up the beach.

The twins stared at her. "But then we'd still have more beach left to cover."

"Yes, and?" Haruhi swung her **bucket** of equipment at them as she gestured angrily.

"And we don't want to," they replied, as if that settled the matter.

"But then our investigation will be inaccur-"

"Haruhi, there is no difference-" began Hikaru.

"- between this bit of beach and that," finished Kaoru.

"Yes there is," insisted Haruhi. "There's a rock pool up there; I was hoping to find a **starfish** there or something."

"Yeah well, we're not doing it," retorted Hikaru, standing up.

"Yeah, there's **sand** all over my shoes and all this seaweed is driving me _insane_!" complained Kaoru.

"Well that's what you get when you wear your trainers and not your wellies like sensei told us to!"

"Hey, it's not Kaoru's fault that wellies are uncomfortable and don't support his delicate ankles!" Hikaru's tone was becoming louder, grabbing the attention of several nearby host club customers.

Automatically, Kaoru caught the attention as Hikaru tossed it to him and blushed very lightly, looking at Hikaru lovingly. "Hikaru..." he breathed.

Hikaru mentally grinned and caught Kaoru around his waterproof-clad waist, pulling him close enough that the younger twin could feel his twin's heart beating against his own.

"Oh Kaoru, don't worry. I'll protect you and I'll even carry you to save your precious ankles," declared Hikaru in a carrying voice, pulling Kaoru closer, so that Kaoru could feel his breath on his face.

"Oh Hikaru," he replied on cue. "I know you love me, but is it so right to feel this kind of love for a brother?" His eyes began to form tears and in his peripheral vision he could see one of the fangirls hyperventilating and Haruhi looked more exasperated then ever.

"Kaoru, I know it is wrong, but I love you so much..."

At this, the girl who'd been hyperventilating collapsed forwards into a rock pool.

---

The twins made their way home that night in their limo as usual, stopping briefly for **fast food**- spicy Mexican, of course. Back at their house and not needing dinner, they went upstairs to their room.

"That was rather amusing in the end," observed Kaoru, flopping back onto the bed and grinning up at Hikaru.

The older boy smiled, looking slightly distant, as though thinking.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru's happy face fell somewhat and he sat up.

"Umm..." Hikaru looked as though he was working out what to say. "You know what I said earlier? About doing anything for you?"

"Yes..."

"I really mean it."

Kaoru's expression lifted again and he replied smilingly, "And I would do anything for you."

Hikaru suddenly grinned and sat down beside his twin, taking one identical hand in his.

"Then... would you like to try something?"

Kaoru was puzzled and his head cocked to one side slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Would you?"

Kaoru sighed. "Yes, of course."

Hikaru's grin became a smirk and he leaned forward, kissing Kaoru deeply and parting the soft lips easily with his tongue, gaining access and exploring. Kaoru smiled to himself and enjoyed the familiar teasing sensation of Hikaru's lips and tongue against his own. When they finally came up for air, Hikaru nuzzled his nose into his brother's neck.

"I knew you'd be up for it," he murmured lovingly. "That's partly why I love you so much..."

Kaoru sighed happily, then felt sudden disappointment as Hikaru moved away.

"I'll be right back," promised the older twin, getting up and going into the twin's huge walk-in wardrobe. Reappearing a few minutes later, he was carrying a **parcel** and sat down on the bed by Kaoru. "I ordered it last week," he told his brother. "I was keeping it for our birthday but it's too tempting not to use now."

Intensely curious, Kaoru looked at the package that had now been placed in his hands and started to unwrap it. It was about twelve inches long and felt slightly heavy, as though something electrical were inside it. In fact, Kaoru had almost worked out what it was before the **vibrator** rolled out of the brown paper and into his lap. His face grew to match his twin's and he looked up at him.

"Very nice," he smirked. "What gave you this idea?"

Hikaru put an arm around his shoulders. "Let's just say that leaving your phone on vibrate in your back pocket is more fun that you might think it."

With a small laugh, Kaoru leaned forward and kissed Hikaru, nibbling a little at his lip and allowing the vibrator to fall off his lap onto the floor to be forgotten for a while as the twins moved closer together.

Soon, Kaoru's t-shirt was discarded, followed quickly by Hikaru's, then went their jeans so that they were left in only their boxers. Their kisses became more insistent and urgent and Kaoru's mind was totally filled with thoughts of Hikaru and the sensations on his body. Each kiss, each touch, each lick or nibble was burningly passionate.

Hikaru's hands slid downwards, down Kaoru's sides and pushing his boxers down his thighs and off to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He grinned and gave Kaoru's length several **light** touches, making his brother make a small, needy noise in his throat.

"Not today, little brother," he teased. "That would ruin this..."

Reaching down, he retrieved the vibrator from where it had fallen and grabbed some lube that had been carelessly discarded under the bed. He pushed Kaoru's hips so that the other boy turned onto his front and squirted some of the smooth, silky substance onto his fingers and smoothing it onto the vibrator held between his knees.

_A lot less satisfying right now_, he thought. _But I'm sure it will be worth it._

Once he felt it was sufficiently lubricated, Hikaru lifted Kaoru's hips, ran his fingers down the crevice between Kaoru's buttocks and circled the opening, teasing Kaoru to moan in desperation.

"Hikaru, just do I- ahh!"

Hikaru grinned and slid his fingers out again.

"Patience, my dear Kaoru," he replied, pushing his fingers in once again and making scissoring motions. He added another finger, wriggling and curling them so that Kaoru moaned again and writhed when he brushed the prostate.

After a while, Hikaru decided that Kaoru was prepared enough and retrieved the vibrator, holding it at Kaoru's opening.

"Ready?" he asked, just to be sure. Kaoru nodded mutely and so Hikaru pushed it in slowly, feeling the clenching and unclenching of muscles and trying not to let himself go at the sight of the contraption disappearing into Kaoru.

Once most of it was sheathed, Hikaru looked at his brother's expression. Kaoru had gone completely silent and his eyes were closed.

"How is it?" asked Hikaru breathlessly.

Kaoru nodded. "It feels so weird..." he replied, opening his eyes and locking them on Hikaru. "Don't stop."

Hikaru smiled again, leaning down on his hands and knees over Kaoru and kissing him, before moving back and looking at the vibrator.

"I think the 'on' switch is around here somewhere..." he mused, fiddling about and searching.

"Well, hurry up and find it," replied Kaoru, grabbing one of the pillows and holding it under his arms, jumping suddenly as the thing inside him was switched on. The tremors ran through his muscles, all through his body, making him give a great gasping moan. It felt amazing and his hands clutched at the pillow tightly.

"Is it okay?" asked Hikaru concernedly as he watched Kaoru **tremble** from the vibrations.

"Feels... fantastic..." stammered Kaoru brokenly, shuddering as the rhythm of the vibrations changed. His erection brushed against the sheets underneath him as he shook, the friction adding to what he could feel building in the pit of his stomach.

Hikaru pulled off his own, slightly stained boxers and moved over by Kaoru's head. The younger twin appeared to immediately understand and allowed Hikaru to pull the pillow from his grasp as he tried not to let himself go.

Hikaru moved his hands into Kaoru's armpits, pulling his brother's head and shoulders into his lap as he knelt back on his heels. Kaoru tilted his head and licked briefly at Hikaru's length, then opened his lips and took the end into his mouth, applying small ministrations with his tongue as he did so. Hikaru inhaled sharply as he felt himself being taken into Kaoru's mouth. His eyes closed and he leaned back against the headboard, his fingers winding into Kaoru's hair to guide his slightly erratic actions. Apparently the vibrator was making Kaoru go faster than usual, tongue swirling more rapidly and rhythm changing as the vibrations did. He felt himself wavering on the edge and of their own volition, his hips pushed forward, getting Kaoru to swallow more of him.

When Kaoru felt the **sticky** substance of Hikaru's orgasm hit his tongue, it was finally enough for him to topple, his own come staining the **white** sheets underneath him as he felt the vibrator against his prostate. He swallowed and moved his mouth off Hikaru's member, slumping in his twin's lap and exhaling tiredly.

Having recovered enough, Hikaru got out from under Kaoru's torso and retrieved the vibrator. Switching it off and leaving it at the end of the bed, he smiled and lay beside Kaoru.

"So... what did you think?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulders. Kaoru stayed silent for a moment, apparently still a little dazed, then cuddled up to his brother.

"We definitely have to use that again."

* * *

**Bella: I wrote this one and I must say first of all that my jaw actually dropped when I was sent my prompt word list.**

Beanie: Hehehe I don't know what you mean. -innocent face-

**Bella: -glares- Yes you do. I mean, including bucket was mean enough...**

Beanie: Well you managed. Besides, a vibrator fic is a good way to introduce us back into the fanfic world... We have been gone so long!

**Bella: Indeedy, but it's not our fault. I feel obligated to say here that we'll need a break for a while so we're putting up this one but then you'll most likely not hear from us again until... June? I'm not sure; my exams are at different times.**

Beanie: Despite our long absence and our best attempts we still don't own Ouran.

**Bella: No... Ahh well we can't have everything I suppose.**

Beanie: But we can have this fic to drool over and so can you... Enjoy!


End file.
